


RWBY: Ruby x Yang: Unconditional Sisterly Incest Love: A One-Shot

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: RWBY
Genre: CheckMate - Freeform, Enabler, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Half-Sibling Incest, Lesbian Characters, Lesbian Sex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Ruby and Yang have been in a serious relationship with each for the past six months and they couldn't be happier. Weiss and Blake have been together for just as long and they out on date. Ruby and Yang just haven't had time for sex in the last two weeks and now tonight that they do, they will have all night to make up for lost time and they will make sweet love to each other.





	RWBY: Ruby x Yang: Unconditional Sisterly Incest Love: A One-Shot

AN: Hey, y'all. This is a Ruby x Yang Enabler sister x sister incest FanFic. I have been reading Enabler FanFic's all day and I got inspired to write this One-Shot. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading it. This Fanfic will feature Enabler and Checkmate is also slightly featured as well. This FanFic takes place between Volumes two and three. This will feature a lot of fluff and some smut between Ruby and Yang. This FanFic is rated M. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Summary: Ruby and Yang have been in a serious relationship with each for the past six months and they couldn't be happier. Weiss and Blake have been together for just as long and they out on date. Ruby and Yang just haven't had time for sex in the last two weeks and now tonight that they do, they will have all night to make up for lost time and they will make sweet love to each other.

xxxxxx

Ruby and Yang have been dating for the past six months and they were both quite happy with their lives. Their fellow RWBY teammates Weiss and Blake were also dating each other they were also very happy as well. It's early Friday night and Weiss and Blake were out on date and they would stay at an Hotel for the night leaving the two sisters/girlfriends alone for the night and following morning. Both Ruby and Yang haven't had the time to have sex during the past two weeks due to the fact that they have both been very busy with school work. Since it's finally the weekend and that Weiss and Blake are out on a date and that they won't be back until sometime Saturday morning or Saturday afternoon. It's currently eight in the evening and the incestuous sisters are completely naked laying on top of Yang's top bunk bed with Ruby laying on top of Yang, their lips mashed against each other and their arms and legs entwined with their soaking wet pussies grinding against each other, while soft moans and sounds of their hot and heated skin sliding against one another. They have been rubbing against one another's for the past twenty minutes and both Ruby and Yang are close to falling over the edge of pure ecstasy and pleasure. And then a few minutes later, their rather intense tribbing comes a to halt as they cum hard on and against each other. Ruby collapses on top of Yang out of breath and Yang is in the same shape as Ruby. Ruby kissed her way to Yang's lips and they share a sweet and loving kiss. They pull away from each other and they smile lovingly into each others eyes.

"I love you, Yang.", Ruby tells her with her voice full of love and lust for her older half sister and she knows that she feels exactly same way for her as she does. Yang is overcome with emotion and she leans up, capturing her two years younger sister's lips with her and she kisses her passionately. They pull away just a few moments later with a string saliva the only thing connecting their lips at this very moment.

"I love you too, Ruby. So much"., Yang tells her and Ruby then leans down and she kisses her once more. Ruby pulls away just a moment later and She rolls over to the side of Yang and they then wrap both of their arms and legs around each other and they fall asleep in each others loving embrace. It's only a couple of hours later when both Yang and Ruby wake up, Yang wakes first, followed shortly by Ruby. And they both rub the sleep away from their eyes. Yang looks over to her sister and she gives her a soft and loving smile and she kisses her softly. Yang just can't believe how lucky she is to have Ruby in her life as both her sister and her girlfriend. And she knows that Ruby feels the exact same way about her. Yang pulls away from their kiss and Ruby smiles softly at Yang. Ruby is beyond happy that Yang is both her sister and girlfriend.

"Hi", Ruby says and Yang smiles at her softly. "Hi to you too"., Yang replies to her and then she rolls over and on top of Ruby, who lets out a small yelp of surprise at having Yang's full weight on top of while they are both completely naked with their both of their breasts and pussies touching. Yang threads both of her hands through Ruby's short red tipped black hair while staring lovingly into her eyes. "Ruby. How about we continue from where had left off earlier?"., Yang asks her seductively and it takes Ruby everything in her to not flip them over and make Yang cum right then and there, so all she does is nod her yes and she lets her older sister take reigns for now. Yang smirks and Ruby gets even wetter between her legs than she already is at the moment. Yang leans down and kisses Ruby hard and Ruby kisses her back just as hard, their lips mashing together with lips, teeth and tongues being involved.

Yang licks Ruby's bottom lip asking for entrance and Ruby grants by parting her lips softly, letting her older sister's tongue invade her mouth and entangle with her own tongue and they both moan softly into each others mouth as they continue make out heated while they started to softly grind against each other in the process. And they continue to make out for the next few minutes until Yang pulls away from very kiss swollen lips and she kisses her way down from her lips to jaw and then down to her neck, where she latches her lips to Ruby's pulse point which she sucks hard on and Ruby lets lose a string of moans with Yang's mixed in among swearing. Yang pulls herself from Ruby's neck and when she sees the hickey that she has just left on Ruby's rather sensitive neck, she is quite satisfied with her work. She smirks as she sees that Ruby is rubbing herself against her, with her beautiful silver eyes shut tight while griping the bed sheets tightly between both of her hands. Yang shifts her body around until she positions herself at Ruby's small but beautiful breasts and she then places both of hands on Ruby's breasts and she gently squeezes them both earning soft moans from the girl writhing underneath her.

And as she gently and softly fondles her sisters breasts, she feels both of her nipples pebble beneath her palm. And Ruby moans get even louder now. "Oh Yang please don't stop playing with my breasts"., Ruby says and Yang just smirks once more at her younger sister. "Oh trust me, little sister, I won't"., Yang replies to her and then she leans down towards Ruby's left breast and she flicks her tongue across and around the hard nub, causing it get even harder. Yang wraps her lips around it and she sucks hard on it, causing Ruby to arch her buck her hips up into Yang's who moans slightly at the brief contact of skin against skin. Yang continues to suck for a few minutes and then she takes Ruby's nipple between her teeth and she nibbles slightly and Ruby gasps out loudly at the pain slash pleasure that goes straight from her left nipple right down to her hard and aching between her legs. Yang spends a few more minutes pleasuring Ruby's left breast before she switches over to her right breast and she gives it the exact same treatment that she had just gave to Ruby's left breast. She swirls her tongue around Ruby's right nipple before she wraps her lips around it and she sucks softly and then harder. And a few minutes later, Yang pulls away from both of Ruby's beautiful breasts and she then starts to kiss her way down her body, leaving kisses here and there, which leaves a trail in it's wake as Yang tongues her way down body to Ruby's dripping wet cunt. Yang gently wraps both of her hands around Ruby's thighs and she pulls her closer to her and she then leans down towards Ruby's soaked pussy, and she starts to lick up and down her glistening wet slit, which leaves Ruby a moaning mess.

"Ohh fuck Yang. Yes eat my pussy. Yes, yes. Right there. Shit yes. Yang!"., Ruby moans as Yang tongues her throbbing clit. Yang smirks against Ruby's pussy as she continues to eat her out. And with how wet and horny Ruby actually is, it doesn't long for her to cum when her older sister roughly shoves three fingers inside her and sucks hard on her aching clit and Ruby cums right in Yang's awaiting mouth and right down her throat and she swallows every single drop of Ruby's delicious girl cum which tastes just like strawberry cookies. Ruby moans and her entire body shivers in pleasure when Yang pulls her three fingers slowly out of her tight and wet pussy. She then slips all three fingers into her mouth and she moans lowly as she savors Ruby's cums as she sucks and licks it all off from her three fingers. And afterwards, Yang gently kisses her way back up Ruby's body and when she reaches her mouth, she kisses her softly and Ruby returns it just as softly. A few minutes Ruby flips them both over to where Ruby is now on top of Yang instead of the other way. Ruby smirks down at Yang. "It's my turn now to make you feel good"., Ruby seductively tells her and Yang's entire body shivers from both excitement and lust. Ruby leans down towards her and she connects both of their lips in a rather fiery passionate kiss that leaves them both breathless. And then both Ruby and Yang spend the the rest of the night and a little bit of the morning making each other cum as hard as they can. But before they fall asleep, they shower and change sheets. Yang pulls their covers over their naked bodies as they share their, 'I love you's', and they both fall asleep cuddled into each others loving embrace. And a few hours later when it's around eight in the morning, both Blake and Weiss show up from their amazing night together and when they see that Ruby and Yang are naked and cuddled into each other with huge smiles spread wide across their sleeping peaceful faces and both Blake and Weiss smile at the sleeping couple. And then Weiss and Blake put their things away and then they change into their pajamas and they get into Weiss's bed and they then get under Weiss's covers. They share both a sweet and kiss before they cuddle into each other and they then fall asleep in each others loving arms with happy smiles spread across their faces.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey, y'all. I hope that y'all hope have loved and enjoyed reading it just as much as I have loved and enjoyed writing it. This is my last RWBY Yuri FanFic for awhile. I will write a three chapter Yang x Weiss Yuri FanFic and a three chapter Blake x Weiss Yuri FanFic in the next couple of weeks. I will write the second chapter of my Zombieland Yuri FanFic in a couple of days from now and I promise that y'all will really love it. I will also update myAlternative To "Meet Cute" Prompts, These Are "Meet Ugly FanFic soon as well. Like maybe in a week or two. I promise that I will update it soon. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
